


Remus and the Horcrux

by MissE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_sighs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one extra horcrux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus and the Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for Severus *sighs*, prompt being ‘Remus holding a horcrux.’

“What’s that?” Harry asked curiously.

“I _believe_ it’s a horcrux,” Remus frowned.

“It’s a little, stuffed wolf chewing on a moon,” Harry offered doubtfully, “which is sparkly.”

“I know,” Remus scowled.

“Why would _He_ make a horcrux out of a toy wolf chewing on a sparkly moon?” Harry asked, manfully suppressing a grin.

“Because he was pissed a Fenrir,” Snape snarked as he stalked into the room, “ _obviously_.””

Remus twitched the toy between his fingers and glanced at the larger man through lowered eyelashes. “Yes,” he nodded, “obviously. But the question now is,” he flashed a wolfish grin and Harry, “’Mother, may I?’”

Harry laughed and waved his hand, while Severus rolled his eyes, and Remus tossed the toy into the air as he changed into a wolf, then tore the little toy to shreds, destroying the horcrux.

“Bloody wolf,” Severus muttered, and Harry _thought_ he could detect a shade of affection in the man’s smirk. Maybe. Possibly.

Nah, couldn’t be.


End file.
